Autumn Harmony
by SeaofEmotions92
Summary: Jenni is a new WWE Diva, who has a great personality. Whats happens when she caughts the attention of the Deadman, who on the other hand. Is set to get married in two months. Undertaker/OC. Other Wwe Superstars included. Crappy Summary.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any wrestler in this story, this is only for entertainment purpose. If you plan on suing, the only thing I can give you is a chocolate Hershey bar. I only own Jenni Mcgee._

_Jenni Mcgee – Is a new 22 year old WWE Diva, who just got sign by World Wrestling Entertainment. She very smart and cheerful. But refuse to take shit for anyone, no matter how up they are on the ladder._

_Mark Calaway – Is set to married his fiance in two months. No matter how cruel she is to him, he still plans to marry her._

Jenni enters the women locker room , setting her gym bag to the nearest bench. Jenni felt heated eyes watching her, as she opens her gym bag, but she shrug it off. She knew she would have to deal with different personality with the women in the company.

As Jenni put her stuff into her locker, a blonde haired woman with big blue eyes walk up to her.

"You must be the new Diva." The blonde said.

Jenni turned to look at her. "Yup, that's me. My name is Jenni Mcgee." She said.

"My name is Jillian Hall." The blonde said, holding her hand out Jenni.

Jenni takes it. "Nice to meet you." Jenni said.

"Nice to meet you too. So when are you debuting?" Jillian asked.

"Tonight. I'm going against some woman name Alicia Fox. Who is she anyway, never heard of her." Jenni asked.

"Don't worry about her. You can take her. She's really sloppy in the ring." Jillian answered.

"Oh... Well...finishing her of should be a piece of cake." Jenni said, giggling. She then looks down at her watch, then sighs as it read five til six. "Is there anything to do around here to kill some time. My match isn't until eight." Jenni said.

"I was going to go to the cater, and grab me a bite. Wanna come?" Jillian asked.

"Sure." Jenni answered

000000000000000000000

Jenni and Jillian grab a sandwich and a bottle of juice, and sat at the corner of the cater.

"I'm guessing there's a lot of competition in this company, by the way the ladies that were in the locker room staring at me." Jenni said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, Alicia, Melina, Maryse, Layla, and Michelle. Don't pay no mind to them, they're the bitches in the company. But there nothing to worry about, just some cocky bitches." Jillian said.

"Thanks for the 411." Jenni said.

Jenni looks down at her watch, her eyes wide at the time, as she realize how much time passed by. "Jillian, Thanks for the lunch." Jenni said, getting up from her seat. "But I have to go and get ready for my match. Not sure who I'm going against, since I never seen her wrestling work before, so I have to go and prepare myself for the worse. Maybe we can go out tonight for some drinks." Jenni said.

"I would love to. I'll meet ya at the ladies locker room after the show is over. Break a leg." Jillian said.

"Okay... I will and thanks." Jenni said, waving goodbye to Jillian, then turn and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_I realize I didn't show (in my story) what Jenni Mcgee looks physically. It will be mention in the next chapter. My bad._

_BTW, Happy New Year Everyone :)_

Jenni raises her arms in the air, as she walks her way to the back. She had won her first match by body slamming Alicia to the mat, and the crowd had went crazy at it. Jenni blew a kiss to the crowd before going through the curtains.

As she walk down the steps, she grab a towel near by and wipe the sweat off her face, while walking.

Jenni didn't realize that she wasn't watching were she was going, since she was wiping her face with the towel, til she felt herself bump into something.

Jenni looks up from the towel, staring at a thinned blonde female, who was about six inches taller then her.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I was paying much attention." Jenni said, sounding apologetic.

"Well, watch where you're going next time." The blonde said rudely.

"Hey, excuse me Bitch. I said I was sorry." Jenni replied to the blonde, not appreciating her attitude after she had apologize.

The blonde eyes wide at the word that Jenni had called her. "How dare you call me such a thing! Do you know who I am?" The blonde said.

"Honestly, I don't. I mean... I know Trish, Lita, and Chyna. But what makes you think, you're so important to know or remember." Jenni said back at her.

Jenni wasn't actually lying, after WWE had start focusing more on models and not actual female wrestler. She had stopped watching. So anyone who hasn't wrestle during the attitude era, she really didn't know them. Unless they were Batista, John Cena , or Randy Orton. Everyone knew who they were, even if you didn't watch wrestling.

"I'm Michelle Mccool, the first Diva to hold the Diva Champion. Also I'm engage to the man that is the head of the locker room. Which means I can get you fired, before the WWE universe knows your name." The blonde threaten.

Jenni move her head to the side, giving the blonde a smirk. "You really think so?" Jenni said to the blonde.

"I know so." The blonde said.

"Well... sadly my dear, Vince McMahon is really good friends with my family. So whoever you're opening your legs for, can't do nothing to me." Jenni said, sweetly sarcastic.

"Michelle leave the poor girl alone." A brunette haired woman said.

Michelle stare down at Jenni. "This isn't over." She said.

" I will be more then happy to end it." Jenni said, giving Ms. Mccool a smile.

Michelle gave Jenni one more look, then turn and walk away.

The haired brunette turn to Jenni. "Don't let her get to you. Ever since she got engage by the Undertaker. Her ego gotten huge." The brunette said.

Jenni smile at the brunette. "She ain't nothing I can't handle. But thanks for the help anyway. She's really marrying the Undertaker?" Jenni asked, surprised.

"Lets just say, she got the golden ticket." The brunette said, jokingly.

"Odd. I'm a huge fan of the Phenom. I wonder what he sees in her." Jenni said.

"Hey, you're the new Diva everyone is talking about." The brunette said.

"Yup, I just debut a few minutes ago. I'm Jenni Mcgee." Jenni holds her hand out to the brunette.

The brunette haired woman, took Jennie's hand and shook it. "I'm Mickie James."

"Cool name. Hey! To repay you for being so nice to met. Would you like to go clubbing tonight with me and Jillian?" Jenni asked her.

"I would love to; I'm just in the mood to shake my booty." Mickie said, moving her hips side to side.

Jenni giggle. "Woah! You have some nice moves. So we're meeting in the ladies locker room after the show is over.

"Okay. I'll be there." Mickie said.

Mickie and Jenni talked for a few minutes, til it was time for Mickie match. Before leaving Jenni wished Mickie luck, then head to the cater.

*_Still a short update, but longer then the first chapter. But the third chapter should be pretty longer then both Chapter One and Chapter Two. So what happens next. Will Jenni meet a certain wrestler at the club? You're have to come back and see._


	3. Chapter 3

***I am so sorry that I haven't updated, since New Years Eve. I just recently started going back to school, and for some odd reason I adopted a weird sleeping schedule. Plus, I had to rewrite this chapter six times. So its probably not that great.**

**Thanks everyone for Alerts and the Reviews. :) I really appreciate them.**

"Shake it baby! Shake it baby!" Mickie cheered and screamed at the top of her lungs, as her, Jillian and Jenni were dancing in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

When the song that they were dancing to ends. Mickie wipes the sweat across her forehead with her hand. "I been dancing six songs straight. I'm taking a break."

"Coming right behind you, Mick. Coming along Jill?" Jenni asked.

"I'll be right back." Jillian said, walking away before either women could get a word in.

"Oh boy." Mickie said, grabbing her drink, walking her way to their table, taking a seat; Jenni sits down also.

"What?" Jenni asked.

"You're about to find out. Unless... this club does not have a karaoke machine." said Mickie.

Suddenly the lights of the club dims.

"_Singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga, Miss. Jillian Hall!"_

Jillian walks on the stage, dancing around the microphone stand, moving her hips, and blowing kisses to the crowd.

Jenni frowns at Mickie. "I never heard Jill sing before, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't sound that bad. GO JILLIAN!" Jenni screams.

"Well... count yourself lucky."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jenni asked, folding her arms and giving the brunette haired woman a look.

Mickie smirks at Jenni. "I'll bet you twenty bucks. As soon as Jill finish singing the first two lines of the song. The audience will start booing her."

Jenni frown get bigger. "You are such a horrible friend." Jenni said, trying to sound serious.

"Hey!" Mickie said, defensively. " I know Jillian for years. Jill has many other talents that she could marvelous at. Singing is not one of them."

"You're on." Jenni said, shaking Mickie's hand.

_We are the crowd, we're c-coming out_ _Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you_ (The crowd starts to boo) _It's so magical,_ _We'd be so fantastical_ "Alright! Alright!" Jenni said, throwing a twenty dollar bill at Mickie. Mickie caught it. "Told you so." She said smirking at Jenni, while placing the dollar bill in her bra. "Ah!" Jenni sighs, covering her ears. "I love her to pieces, but she cannot sing." "Agreed." said Mickie, who also covered her ears. Suddenly, a man appear in front of their table. "Hey Mickie." The man said. Mickie looks up, then quickly remove her hands from her ears. "Hey, John." Mickie said, grinning. Jenni smirks at Mickie. She saw that. "How you been Mick?" John asked. "Um... I been goo...d. H...ow you bee...n?" Mickie asked, feeling like a loser, when she started stuttering. Jenni smiles at Mickie, shaking her head. "_Fail!_" Jenni said in her head. "I've been good, just hanging around and such." He then looks over at Jenni. "And who is this young lady?" "John this is Jenni Mcgee. Jenni this is John Cena." Mickie said, hoping that John wasn't interest in Jenni. "Mickie." Jenni said, smirking at Mickie. "Everyone knows the Doctor of Thuganomics." Jenni turns to John, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. You Can't See Me." Jenni holds out a hand to John, as the other one, she waves it across her face. John smiles at Jenni's enthusiasm and shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you to Jenni. So what do you do for a living?" John asked. The smile that was on Jenni's face, suddenly disappear, as Mickie gave John a look and shook her head. "What?" John asked, caught the look that Mickie was giving him. "What? Why did I say?" "I guess you miss some of the show tonight." Jenni said, teasingly raising a brow at John and folding her arms. "She'd debuted tonight, John." Mickie said, giving John a look. "Hey!" John said, defensively. "There is more than a chance that I was most likely busy at the time that her match was going on." He said. "Whatever you say, John. Anyway, What ya doing here?" Mickie asked. "Oh me and some of the boys are at the back playing cards." John looks over at Mickie. "You two should join us." Mickie eyes wide. "O... O... kkkkaaa-" "We will be right there." Jenni said, cutting Mickie off, when she started stuttering, taking Mickie's hand also. "We'll be right there. We just have to go and get Jillian" "_IT'S JILLIAN, BITCH!"_ "Oh shit. She's starting on another song."Jenni turn to looks at John. "We'll meet you there. We have to go and get Ms. Britney Spear off the stage, before people start throwing things at her." "Okay, I'll see ya there." John turned and left. Mickie and Jenni start walking towards the stage. ***Okay, so it wasn't as long as planned, and there no clue of how Jenni looks like physically. I'll promise that that will all be updated on my next chapter. I will TRY to update this coming weekend. But lets see what happens, since I have so many school work to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Since I don't know how to play poker. They group will instead, just hang out. Yup, I'm a loser. **_

"They love me! They love me!" said Jillian, who was being pulled away from the stage by Mickie and Jenni.

"Wow… I'll never knew that boos was a positive thing." joked Jenni.

Jillian tries to push pass Mickie and Jenni. "One more song. One more song." Jillian begs.

Mickie sighs, as her and Jenni struggle to control Jillian's movements. "Omg! Jill, if you're come with us to hang with the guys. I'll promise to take you to a Lady Gaga concert with backstage passes."

Jillian stops struggling, then turns to Mickie. "You're promise?"

"Yes brat, now come on. I heard that Sheamus was going to be there." said Mickie.

"Oh boy!" said Jillian.

All three divas headed their ways to the room, where the boys were. When they got closer to the door, Mickie stopped walking. Both Jenni and Jillian stops also, both turning to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Jillian asked.

"Do I look okay?" Mickie asked, rubbing her hair.

Jenni couldn't help but smile at Mickie attempt to look perfect for Cena.

"You'd look great." Jillian answered.

_**Note: Sorry that it's so short. But school has been kicking my ass. Yup, can't wait to graduate. Anyway, I'll try to update more, and make update longer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone, met Jenni McGee." said Mickie.

The tall man known as the Undertaker lifts his head up to get a sight of the woman that Mickie was introducing. She had long light brown hair with light grey eyes. Mark would normally check her other assets, but her eyes were to hypnotizing.

"Jenni, that's Matt Hardy, Sheamus, that's Phillip known as CM Punk, and that's Kofi Kingston. You're already know , and you must know that handsome guy over there Mark, known as The Undertaker." Mickie sits next to John and Kofi, as Jillian sits next to Sheamus.

"Hello Everyone." Jenni said with a smile, then waves to everyone, before taking a empty seat that was between Phillip and Matt.

Everyone was laughing at John, as he was doing impersonation of other wrestlers.

"So Jenni, What do you do for a living. A Model?" The Hardy asked.

Jenni shook her head and laugh. "No, I'm a wrestler."

"How so?" Phillip asked.

Mickie rolled her eyes. "She had a match earlier tonight."

"Oh I didn't know that. When?" asked Kofi.

Jenni sighs, "Okay… raise your hand if any of you guys watch any of the women matches tonight?"

No one, but Jillian and Mickie raise their hand.

"How sad!" said Jillian.

"I never watch the divas match." said the Phenom. "I mean….. I use to, but I don't find it interesting anymore."

"Why not?" asked Jenni, looking at him confuse. "Isn't your fiancé a wrestler?"

"Yeah, and I barely watch her matches. Ever since I put that ring on her finger, she's been starting shit and being so demanding. She wants only herself to be the dominant diva in the division. But regardless of her flaws I love her, she has a heart of kindness, she just doesn't show it anymore."

Jenni shakes her head, then takes a sip of her drink. "Too bad, She didn't show it, when I had a confrontation with her earlier today."

Mark's head shots up. "What happened?" He asked.

"Eh…. nothing much. Just that I accidently bump into her after having my match, and she was really mean and rude about it. But hey I would too if I was marrying the boss of the locker room."

Mark sighs, "I'll get on her about that tomorrow morning, before she's gets worse."

It went silent for a moment, before Mickie breaks the silents.

"So how about an arm wrestling competition. All the girls go against each other, then the guys. Then the last dude and dudette go against each other. The battle of the sexes!"

"Sound like fun." said Matt.

"Yeah, let's do it." Said Kofi.

Jillian and Mickie start off.

Note: So what dude and dudette will make it to the final of the mini arm wrestling competition? Is it really true that boy rule and girl drool? Find out on next update.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to rewrite this chapter two times, so forgive if it's hard to read, or maybe I'm just overreacting. Lol. To the people that favorite this story, Thanks. Reviews would be nice, constructive criticisms are accepted. No rude reviews, please. :) _

Mickie was preparing her, now that she was bout to go against Mark in the arm wrestling competition. Mickie had beaten both Jillian, and Jenni. She won against Jenni, by telling her (Jenni) that her left arm was her weakness, and offered to use it. Jenni saw it as a bonus, and accept Mickie's offer, even though Jenni's own left arm was her weakest.

But realizes it was a trick, when surprisingly Mickie was able to beat her less than ten seconds.

"You liar!" Jenni said, playfully punching Mickie in the arm.

Mickie just shrugs. "Hey, what can I say? I play dirty!"

"Okay! You're guys ready?" Philip asks, since he was the ref.

Both Mickie and Mark nodded.

Philip places his paw over Mickie's and Mark's connected fists.

"Alright! Ready….. Set….. GO!" Philip quickly removes his hands.

Mark gently; push Mickie fists down to touch the table, with not much effort.

"I won." Mark said, sounding obvious.

Mickie just shrug her shoulders. "Eh… I'd tried." She said, not having a care in the world that she lost.

"I want to try." Jenni said, jumping off her seat.

"Run along, darling." Mark said, sweeping his hands at her. "You don't stand chance."

Jenni fold her arms, and then raise a brow at him. "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"Darling! What makes you think you can beat me? When you just got beaten by Mickie."

"That's because I used my weakness arm. My right is my strongest." Said Jenni.

"It doesn't matter. You can't beat me. You're a girl."

Both Mickie and Jillian glare at Mark for his comment.

"He's right you know." Said Cena. Earning himself a painful slap from Mickie. "Hey." John said painfully moaning at her, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

Jenni smirks at the Phenom. 'Are you afraid that you might get beaten by a girl."

Everyone in the room started oohing.

Mark gives Jenni a weird look. "Like hell I'm. I'm trying not to embarrass you, sweetheart, but if you really want this darling. Don't expect an apologize after what is about to happen."

Jenni puts a strand of hair that was in her face, behind her ears. She then takes a seat at the table, placing her right elbow on the table, "Bring it."

Ten minutes have pass, and Jenni was holding her own against Mark. She wasn't able to push Mark's arm down, but each time her fist almost touch the table, she was able to bring her first back up.

"Come on, Taker. What the hell is taking you so long? Stop playing around and beat her already." Said Philip.

"I'm trying, goddamnitt." Said Mark, gritting his teeth. For the very first time in his life, Mark was having a hard time beating Jenni. Each time he was able to push her fist down, she was able to push it back up. Had grown some respect for her, but was determine to beat her. He wasn't going to get beaten by some girl. No matter how strong she was.

"Come on, Jen. You can do it. Do it for the vaginas." Said Mickie.

Jenni had a hard time, trying not to giggle at Mickie's comment, and focus on the arm wrestling.

"Hey Mons." Said Kofi, who just entered the room, after going to the restroom. "Sorry, it took me so long, but I went a brought me self a sandwich." He said, placing the plate on the table.

The smell of black peppers, started to bother Jenni's nose.

Jenni suddenly lets out a huge sneeze.

Mark took the opportunity to push Jenni's fist down; he used a little too much force, and ends up slamming her fist hard on the wooden table.

"Ah!" Jenni screamed, as she quickly jumps out of her seat, unhooking her fingers from Mark; cradling her bruise hand.

"Oh no… I'm sorry." Mark said apologizing, jumping out his seat to check Jenni's hand.

Jenni hides her bruise hand, behind her back. "No… it fine. I'll… just put some ice on it."

"Come on. Don't be silly. Let me see that damages I've done." Mark said, gently, moving her arm from behind her; checking her fingers one by one.

Jenni felt heat entering through her fingers, nervousingly looking up at Mark, her eyes wide as she realized that he was staring at her.

"Oh…. Shit." Said Mickie.

Jenni quickly, removed her hand from Mark's.

"Um… Yeah! I'll just put some ice on it. It should be fine by morning." , said Jenni.

"Its three in the morning, Jen." Said Mickie.

"Then it should be fine in the afternoon, Mick." Jenni respond, rolling her eyes, and taking her seat.

Mark sits down.

"Well… if it gets worse, go to the trainers' and have it checked out." Said Mark.

"Okay, I will." Jenni responds.

The room suddenly goes silent. Jenni looks around the room, noticing that everyone was staring at her and Mark.

Mark was looking down at the table, messing with his watch.

Jenni decides to break the silent's.

"I want a rematch." Jenni said, demanding jokingly. She playfully slaps her healthy hand on the table. "It wasn't fair, Kofi food made me sneeze."

Mark jokingly flexes his muscles at her.


	7. Chapter 7

The crew were laughing and joking in the early morning. Philip and Kofi had left an hour ago. Now it was just Mark, Jillian, Mickie, John, Sheamus, and Jenni.

They were all giggling at a joke that Cena had told, until the sound of Mark's phone going off, interrupted the laughter.

"Hold a sec." Mark said, pulling his phone out his pocket, sighing as the caller name appears the screen.

"Michelle! I'm hanging out with some of the customers. But? Alright, I'm on my way." He puts his cellphone back into his pocket, and rose from his seat.

"I'm going to head up. Michelle doesn't want to be alone, and she wants me with her." Mark said.

Jenni gives Mark a sympathetic look. "Bummer." She said.

Sheamus suddenly rose from his seat, taking Jillian up with him. "I'm gonna head up too. Miss. Lady soon to have a hangover is falling asleep on me and I'm a little tired." He lifts Jillian in his arms. "We'll see you guys at breakfast later today." After receiving replies of "alright" from the others, he leaves the room, carrying Jillian.

Mickie gets out her seat, letting a little yawn leave her mouth. She then looks at her watch, her eyes wide in surprise of what time it was. "Boy! It almost four in the morning, we have an early flight and breakfast in a few hours. So I think us all better head up to bed."

She then turns to look at John. "You don't mind walking me up to my room. I don't wanna walk alone, I'm so afraid." Mickie said, pouting.

Jenni couldn't help but smile at Mickie. She was so adorable. Jenni one hundred percent believed that Mickie was fully capable of taking care of herself if she was ever attack, but she knew what Mickie was trying to do.

John quickly got out of his seat, grabbing his hat off the table, and put it on. "Umm… sure. I don't mind." He said.

Jenni rose for her seat. "Well… I don't wanna be here all alone. So I'd guess I'll head to my room too. Alone!" She said, grabbing her purse.

"Jen, I don't think it's safe to walk alone at this time of night. You could get attack." Said Mickie.

"I'll be fine Mickie. Besides if someone tries to mess with me. I'll kick them in the nuts."

"You're violent." John said.

"Not really." Jenni replies.

"I'll walk you to your room." Said Mark, startling Jenni, Mickie and John, who didn't realize that he was still standing there.

"No thanks deadman. I can handle myself," Jenni reply.

"Look we can do this two ways. One I can walk with you, and we can have a regular conversation. Or two I'll just follow you." Mark said, his voice demanding no back talk.

Jenni frown at Mark, having a huge desire to say something smart to him, but decided not to do it.

She then turns to look at John and Mickie. "I'll see you guys at breakfast." She said, giving them a smile.

She then wipes it off, when she turns to look at Mark.

"Well… let's go." She waves goodbye to John and Mickie, then walks away.

"And that's how I got here." Jenni said, leaving the elevator, Mark following behind her.

"So you never planned on going to the WWE?" Mark asked.

Jenni stop by her room door, before answering Mark's question. Digging in her purse for her hotel key.

"Naw… I just wanted to wrestler; I only did it for passion, not to be famous."

Mark was going to responds to Jenni, until his phone went off again.

Mark sighs, as he pulls his phone out his pocket, not bothering to check to see who was calling.

"Michelle, I'm coming. I'm walking with one of the Divas to their room. I won't tell who, you'll cause a scene."

Jenni raise a brow, as she watches Mark on the phone, still looking for her hotel key_. "This must be an interesting relationship."_ Jenni thought.

"I'm on my way now." He then puts his phone away.

"Anyway, as I was saying."

Jenni then lifts her hotel card key in front Mark's face, making him stop talking. "I found my key. We can finish this tomorrow conservation at breakfast later. Go to bed with Michelle before she calls the cop to come find you."

"Okay!" Mark said.

Jenni then lift her hand to Mark. "It was nice to meet you, Deadman."

Mark takes it and shakes it.

They both stop moving and stare at one another, as the feel of electricity heat flow through them. Jenni quickly removes her hand from Mark's.

"So… I'll see you at breakfast." Jenni said, quickly turning around to open her hotel room door.

"Okay." Mark said, still standing behind her.

When Jenni opens the door, she turns and wave to Mark before shutting her door close.

Mark waited until he heard her lock her door, before making his way to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank those people who message me (and also in the review sections) for taking the time for helping me with my writer blocks. For now, I'm no longer on it. Hope you like the new chapter, and forgive me if there some grammar mistakes.**

Jenni tiringly enters the hotel café, having only two hours of sleep was a bitch. She was thinking about ditching her plans with her new co-workers, but didn't want to seem rude, since she had only met them yesterday.

She looks around the café, sighting them at the corner of it, a makes her way toward them, saying good morning to everyone.

She receives the greeting back.

She takes a seat besides Mickie and Sheamus, suddenly looks over at Jillian, then frown. "You look like hell." She said suddenly.

Jillian whines and cover her ears. "Don't talk so loud."

"I told you not to drink so much late night." Said Sheamus.

Jillian places her head on the cold table. "Shut up." She mumbles.

Their server came with their drinks, and then took their orders, leaving after receiving them.

Jenni was taking a sip of her orange juice, then starting to feel as if someone was staring at her,. She looks up and sees Mickie smirking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Mickie said, shaking her head.

Jenni grins at her. "You look like you want to ask me something."

"Well… I was just wondering, how was it when Mark walked you to your room?" Mickie asked.

Jenni raise a brow. "Fine."

"So how was it?" Mickie whisper.

"How was what?" Jenni asked, wondering why Mickie was whispering.

"Your night with Taker how was he?"

"How was he?" Jenni frowns for a second, after realizing Mickie's meaning, she starts shaking her head.. "No…. No… No…. I didn't sleep with him."

"WHAT?" Mickie screamed, "You didn't take the advantage of that opportunity? Do you know how many women who would love to be in that position?"

"Then why don't you go after him then." Said Jenni.

Sheamus and Cena started oohing.

Mickie cross her arms, leaning back in her chair, giving Jenni a not so nice look. "Cause I see Mark as a brother, and I'm interested in someone else." Mickie quickly glance over at John, who was looking down here plate.

Jenni sighs, "I'm sorry Mickie, I only had two hours of sleep and I'm kind of grouchy. All he did was walk me to my room.

"Come on, I saw it last night. You two have chemistry for one another; I notice it when he was checking your hand."

Jenni shook her head. "I didn't feel anything, his hands were just sweaty, besides even if there was a little chemistry, I wouldn't act on it, and also the man is getting married. One more thing, I don't sleep with strangers, I know the Phenom, the American Badass, The Undertaker, but I do not know Mark Calaway. Speaking of the devil, where is he? I thought he was having breakfast with us?"

"He over there with Michelle and their wedding." Cena points to the other side of the room.

Jenni eyes follow to where john Cena's finger was pointing at, and couldn't help but giggle. Mark was getting fitted by his wedding planner that was two times smaller than him, who on the other hand was having trouble measuring Mark's shoulders.

"When are they supposed to get married?" Jenni asked.

"This fall," Mickie answered. "From what I heard in the ladies locker room, he wanted to have a small wedding, just invite no more than one hundred people, but she wants a really big wedding, like Lady Diana wedding but minus the royalty, really expensive. A live band, a dress that costs one hundred thousands of dollars, a carriage to bring her to the wedding and to the reception, paparazzi, doves, and whole of bougie stuff."

"And he's actually doing this?" Jenni asked.

"Yup!" Everyone answered.

"We're not too sure, but if Michelle wants it, she'll get it. She's really good at manipulating people, it was the only way she was able to hold the divas champion first." Said Jillian.

"Aww…" said Jenni. "Poor guy marrying a gold digging witch."

The server came with their meal. When the server set Jenni's food in front of her, she started eating. "Oh well. You live and you'll learn.

They were chatting about the show and other random things. Jenni finish her food, and rise from her seat. "Well I'm gonna get a little more sleep. See you guys on the flight." Jenni said, saluting to them. After receiving "see ya" from Jillian, Mickie, Cena, and Sheamus, she made her way out the café.

"_Come on, Mickie, just one more step." Jenni said, encouraging her tag team partner._

_Mickie suddenly made it to her and tag her in, Jenni rush through the ropes and attack Melina to the ground, who was recently tag in by Layla._

_Jenni started banging Melina's head on the mat, then drag her by the hair to the corner of the ring, and repeatedly hit her head on the turnbuckle. She then turns Melina around, and starts kicking her in the stomach. She grabs Melina by the hair again and pulls her to the middle of the ring. She place Melina's head between her legs, then lifts her over her shoulder, holding Melina's arm in a cross position. Jenni falls to her knees, slamming Melina's face to the mat, knocking her out could. She then turns Melina over, covering her for the win._

"_One! Two! Three!" The audiences chat along; cheering loud when she gets the win._

_Mickie get back into the ring, and hugs her. The ref stood between them lifting their arms in the air, the audience going nuts._

"You're awesome." Mickie said.

"No, you're awesome." Jenni said.

"Nooooooooo you're awesome." Mickie said.

"Noooooooo you're-." Jenni suddenly stops, when she hears shouting coming from down the hall.

"What the hell is that?" Mickie asked.

Jenni shrug her shoulders. "I don't know, but it sound like Mark."

"And Michelle." Both Mickie and Jenni said at the same time.

They both hide behind a soda machine, peeking down the hall. "Yup, it's Mark." Said Jenni

"And Michelle." They said at the same time again, they both started to giggle, but stop and started shushing each other.

"Why can't we have doves at the receptions?" Michelle yelled.

"Cause they cost too much and we're already having them at the wedding." Mark said calmly.

"You have the money for it, why can't you get them for the reception too. Why can't you do this for me? OH MY GOD!" She screamed, slamming the paper that was in her hands, and walking away, Mark following her.

Jenni looks back at Mickie, and both started to giggle. "Whoa! Someone needs their diaper changed." Said Jenni.

"Yup!" Mickie agreed.

They both moved away from the soda machine, and start walking their way down the hall.

"Poor guy." Jenni whispered.

"So… are we celebrating our win tonight?" ask Mickie.

"Of course, but I'm gonna head back to my hotel room. I left my sport bag there and I really wanna take a hot bubble bath, but I'll be back before the show is over."

"Alright." Said Mickie.

They both give each other hugs, then go their separate ways.

Jenni sighs heavenly, as she slowly enters the tub that was filled with hot water and bubbles. She rests her head at the end of the tub, sighing joyfully as the hot water tends to her sore muscles.

Only being in the WWE for two days, and already her body felt like she fallen out of a tree, and landed on a concrete sidewalk, but still things were going great.

The water was so relaxing, that she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful review **

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter.**

_Awake, but her eyes still close. Jenni sighs, as she feels the water getting cold. "Great!" She said, as she slowly sits up, and grabs a towel that she set near the tub, and wipes her eyes._

_As she turns to put it back in place, she jumps as she sees what in front of her._

_Mark was standing on his knee, near the tub, but what made it strange was that he was in his Undertaker attire, minus the coat and the hat, his emerald eyes staring deadly at her._

_Jenni quickly covers herself staring back at him, she was frighten, and was wondering what he was doing here. "Is everything fine M." Jenni went silent when Mark places his index finger on his lips, while still giving her the deadly stare._

_His other hand suddenly dives into the tub, and disappear into the bubbles._

_She watches as his hands disappear in the tub, too afraid to do anything, but suddenly bite her lips when she felt sensation feel within her, trying to not let out a sound, but fail when the sensation raise, her moans echoing through the bathroom._

_She grabs her breast, and moans louder, as Mark remain in the same position._

_Jenni turns to look at him, and frowns when she sees him in the same state. She screams, as her world comes crushing around her, squeezing her eyes shut, and arching her back, as an intense orgasm runs through her body. _

Jenni jumps up from her sleep, spilling water into the floor. She scans around the bathroom, noticing that Mark was nowhere sight. "No way!" Jenni said, as she jumps out the tub, grab her towels off the floor, runs into the bathroom, as she puts the towel around.

She sighs, when she sees both locks on the door, where still locked. "It was a dream. But it felt so real.

Jenni jump when her phone suddenly goes off. She runs over to it, check the ID, and sees that it was Mickie calling her.

"Hello." She answers.

"Where the hell are you? The show was over a half an hour ago, and I'm all alone in the girls' locker room." said Mickie.

"I'm sorry, Mick. I lost track of time. How about I'll meet you at the club, is anyone else coming?" asked Jenni.

"Jillian, Cena, Sheamus, Punk, and Kofi." said Mickie

"Okay, I'll meet you guys' there." said Jenni.

Mickie gave Jenni the address to the club that they were going to hang out at and then ended the call.

Jenni throws her cellphone on the bed, went to her suitcase to get clothes, and then made her way to the bathroom.

"Damnitt!" She said with some frustration in her voice, shutting the bathroom close.

**Note: Michelle and Jenni would have confrontation soon, but you will have to wait and see when. I'm not there yet, plus I will try to update more before I start school in august. I will still write fan fiction, but my mum is making me focus more on school, then my hobbies, since I slack off last year. Also, I was thinking about doing a 16 and pregnant story with the Undertaker somewhat involve, but would be completely different than how MTV portray it. Yay or Nay?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonib89: Thanks **

**Shyann: Eh. The story would be completely different than that way, totally different from what we see on the show. If I actually do the story that is, you'll just have to wait and see. I have the first chapter written, but it needs some editing and I have decided if I'm going to do the story or not. We'll see.**

** : Yeah, it was sex dream, Mark was having match while that was going on. Ha! She had a wet dream from a guy she only knew for two days, but then again how hot the undertaker is, who wouldn't.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

Mark enters his hotel room, and shuts the door, and drops his gym bag on the floor.

Michelle and Mark had been arguing all day, about having the doves at the reception. The argument have gotten so heated, that Mark throw a chair at the wall, and Michelle had left the room, telling Mark that she didn't want to see his face, until the show was over.

Returned to his dressing room after winning his match against Mark Henry, Michelle wasn't there. Not in the mood to deal with her, he decided not to go looking for her or wait for her to return. He decided to leave her at the area, hopefully she could find herself a ride, at her request she didn't want to see him until after show, and since the show was still going on, he didn't wanted to stay until it was over.

He went over to his gym bag, grabs some stuff from it, then made his way to bathroom.

Mark walks the restroom with just sweat pants. "There nothing like a warm shower." He mumbled.

When he hears a rumble in his tummy, he realizes that he hasn't eaten for the night yet. He wanted to go and ahead, and order himself some room service, but decided to wait until Michelle came back.

He went over to the bed, grabs the remote control and sat at the edge of the bed, browsing the channel. When found the channel that interested him, he lies down on his side.

While watching the show that was on the TV, he couldn't help but think about Jenni, even though he had only met her yesterday, there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't know if it was her beautiful brown hair, unique grey eyes, or her strong personality, but he wasn't sure.

He wouldn't mind having a friendship with her, besides the fact that Michelle was extremely jealous. There were times that she accusing him of being interest in other women, but he felt that how all women think.

He suddenly looks up at the door, as he hears the door know rattling. Michelle enters the room, and shuts the door. She then turns to look at him, crossing her arms. "We need to talk?"

Mark sighs. "Not this again." He thought.

**Another chapter on the next day, which is very rare, maybe, I should stop being a lazy ass when it comes to my fan fiction, I realize that how writer block starts, when you do the next chapter in two months later. Duh! Lol. I just realize that. I might start on the next chapter later this night, and try to have it post tomorrow. I will try to post today, but I doubt it would happen, since I'm planning on making the next chapter, a little longer than the last two. We'll see what happens.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, now I know I promised that this chapter would be posted Sunday, but this week had sucked booty, and I wasn't in the mood to write, but I did do the other end of the bargain. Please forgive me if this chapter sucks, because I'm not too happy with it, and had to rewrite it a couple of times. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Sonib89 – If that happens, the story would end too soon.**

**Shyanna- Thanks **

After Mickie pulls Jenni out the limo, Jenni falls on Mickie. "I love you, Mickie." said Jenni, whispering in Mickie ear.

Realizing that Jenni was pretty tipsy, Mickie decides to go along with it. "Um… I love you too Jenni." Mickie puts Jenni's right arm over her shoulder.

Jenni lets Mickie walk her to the hotel, and then suddenly stops.

"Hey Mickie, look over there." said Jenni.

Mickie follow to where Jenni was pointing at.

"I wonder what he's doing at this time of night." said Mickie.

Mark was standing on the corner of the hotel, smoking a cigar.

"I wonder what he's doing out here at this time of night." said Mickie.

"Me too." Jenni looks at her watch it's was almost two in the morning. "Shouldn't he be in bed?" asked Jenni.

Mickie shrugs her shoulders. "I think so."

Jenni pulls away from Mickie. "I'll be up in our room in a couple of minutes. I'm gonna have a little chitchat with Mr. Phenom. "

Mickie looks over to where Mark was at, then frowns, "Are you sure? He seems a little irritated." said Mickie.

Jenni shakes her head, "I'll be fine, besides, if he snaps at me, or be rude to me. I'll kick him in the balls." Jenni said, lifting her fists in front of her.

"Okay, but make sure you get your ass in bed at a decent time, it's almost two in the morning, and we have an early flight at eight in the morning."

"Yes mom." said Jenni.

Mickie jokingly flips the bird at Jenni, and then laughs.

Jenni laughs, and shakes her head, as she makes her way to where Mark was standing.

"Hey stranger." Jenni said in a country tone voice.

Mark was looking down on the around, and sighs as he hears someone in front of him. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. When he looks up, he was taken back when he notice it was Jenni in front of him.

"Hey." He said, sounding surprised.

Jenni raise a brow at Mark's surprise tone. "You sound surprise to see me."

"Well yeah." said Mickie, throwing his cigar on the ground. "I thought you were a fan, and plus I thought you would be asleep at this time of night."

"Naw..." Jenni said. "I just came back from clubbing." said Jenni.

"I can tell." said Mark.

Jenni cross her arms, and give Mark a look. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well… you seem kind of drunk" said Mark.

"First of all, I'm not drunk, I'm just a little tipsy, and I can completely function on my own."

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Yes really." said Jenni.

"Okay, how many fingers do I have out?" said Mark, lifting his hand in front of Jenni face.

"You're holding three smartass." Jenni said laughing, Mark joins her.

Jenni stands next to Mark, leaning on the building wall.

"So what's your excuse, standing out here at this time of night?" Jenni asked.

Mark sighs, "I had a long argument with Michelle, so I came out here to cool off a little bit."

"Again?" Jenni whines.

"Huh?" Mark asked, confused.

"After my match with Mickie as my tag team partner, Mickie and I caught ya little argument in the hallway."

"Damnitt." Mark said, frustrating. "How embarrassing, I don't normally put my personal business out on display."

"Was this argument about having the doves at the reception again?"

"Yup! The argument gotten so heated, that I decided to let the doves be-"

Jenni suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth, running pass Mark, and to the other side of the building, throwing up the drinks she had a few hours ago.

Mark stood behind Jenni, as she empty out her stomach, Mark holding her hair up. When she finishes, he stands her up, takes his bandana off his head, holding Jenni's chin, as he wipes Jenni mouths.

"Shit that was painful as hell; it felt like I was throwing my organs out." Jenni whines. "I'm so embarrass."

Mark shakes his head at her, "It's alright, I had those days before." He said, licking his bandana, and continuing to wipe it on Jenni's mouth.

Jenni watches as he does so, enjoying the fact that he was gently.

When he finishes, he place the bandana back in his pocket.

Jenni raise a brow, "Shouldn't you throw it away? It has my vomit on it."

Mark shakes his head, "I'll just get it dry clean, besides, this is one of the bandanas that my mom got for me, when she was still alive."

"Oh… how sweet." said Jenni.

"Do you have a piece of gum by any chance?" Jenni asked.

Mark reaches into his pocket. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Jenni said, opening it, and then popping it in her mouth.

They both were silent, as they watch the cars passing by on the street, Jenni still chewing the gum that Mark has given her.

Suddenly the sound of growling was heard, Jenni's face turns red in an embarrassment, hoping that Mark didn't hear it.

Sadly he did, as he burst out laughing. "Hungry?" Mark asks, as he continuing laughing.

Jenni shrugs her shoulder, still blushing. "I haven't eaten dinner yet."

Mark suddenly stops laughing, when his stomach does a similar sound that Jenni's stomach did.

Jenni burst out laughing. "It sound like you been skipping dinner also." said Jenni.

"I actually had planned on getting room service, after Michelle came back to the hotel, but as you know we end of arguing again." said Mark.

"So what do we do now, now that our stomach is demanding to be feed." said Jenni.

"Well…" Mark said, looking at his watch. "It's a little late to be eating at this time of night, but I have to eat something."

"Agreed." said Jenni. "I can't go to sleep with an empty stomach."

"What to get something quick? I believe it's a little too late to order room service." said Mark.

Jenni shrugs her shoulders. "Sure… whatever you suggested, just hurry my stomach is eating up my insides."

"I could sure go for a hot dogs." said Mark.

"That's fine." said Jenni.

"I'm sure there's hot dog stands in the park down the street, that is if you don't mind us walking down there or we can just use my car." said Mark.

Jenni shrugs her shoulders, "Whatever you want to do Mark, but I don't mind walking down there." said Jenni.

"Okay, we'll walk down there." said Mark.

They both start walking toward the park.

**Okay, so that is all for now, the next chapter would be amazing I promise you. I might start on it tonight, since I have already written the outline of it, that is if I don't get tired after posting this. I will also start posting my 16 and pregnant story soon, and see how it goes. Don't worry this story is number one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonib89: People like that actually exists, have you seen Bridezilla?**

**stubbendick26: Thanks**

"Can I have four hot dogs with onions, cheese, pickles, tomatoes and hot sauce," said Mark to the hot dog guy.

"That's disgusting." Jenni thought, as she watches the hot dog guy pour hot sauce on the overflow hot dogs, and hand it to him.

"For you, Ma'am?" asked the hot dog guy.

"Oh, he had already ordered my hot dog," said Jenni.

"No I didn't," said Mark.

"You just ordered four hot dogs," said a confused Jenni.

"It's all for me, I can't just eat two hot dogs, I am a 300 pound man, two won't feel me up."

Jenni sighs, "Whatever," said Jenni turning to the hot dog guy.

"Can I have two hot dogs with just cheese and ranch on it," said Jenni, thanking the boy, when he hands her hot dogs to her.

"Would either of you like to get a drink?" asked the hot dog guy.

"Two cold beer please," said Mark, then turns to look at Jenni. "Would you like one?" asked Mark.

Jenni shakes her head. "I'll just have some ginger ale, had enough alcohol for tonight."

The hot dog guy gave them their drinks. "Alright, that will be fifteen dollar even."

"Okay," said Jenni, digging in her purse to pay for her part.

"I got it," said Mark, handling a one hundred dollar bill to the hot dog guy.

"Are you sure, Mark?" asked Jenni, who had already pulled money out her purse.

"Yes, I believe that a man should be paying for the ladies meal, when on a date."

"But were not on a date," said Jenni.

"Yes we are, just consider this a friendship date," said Mark.

"Um… okay," said Jenni, looking at Mark confused, as she puts her money back in her purse. She had a huge desire to tell him off at his double standard comment, but decided not to comment about it.

The hot dog guy suddenly clears his throat to get their attention, "Sir, I can't break this," he said, holding up the one hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change," said Mark.

The hot dog guy smiles at Mark. "Thank you, Mr. Takers," said the hot dog guy. "I really appreciate it."

Mark salutes to him with his beer, and then gives him a smile. "Anytime kid."

Mark and Jenni walks to the nearest bench and sat down.

"So Mark," said Jenni. "How did you get into wrestling?" She asked, taking a bite of her hot dog. "Wow! That's delicious."

"While I was in college, I had a basketball scholarship that was paying for my schooling while I was there. Someone suggested to me to tryout wrestling, and of course I couldn't turn down a job, where I can beat people up and get paid for it. So I left college, only having semester left to finished, and the rest is history."

"How did you get into the WWE?" Jenni asked, very interested in him talking about himself.

"I use to work for WCW, as Mean Marcus, and The Punisher, worked there for a couple of years, I was waiting for my big break, which never happened."

"Why?" asked Jenni.

"Well… let me just say this, we all know that politics exist in the WWE, but it exist in all wrestling promotions, TNA, the Indy's, even in WCW, but politics in WCW were worse. It's was a cut throat, the only way you could make it in that business, is kissing somebody ass, being friends with someone, or giving sexual favors."

Jenni raises a brow in surprised, shock at what Mark was telling her.

"Yup, a lot of bullying and sexual harassing, but the answer to your question. The WCW management didn't see a star in me, and told me that u wouldn't mount to anything so they used me as a jobber. I got tired of the bs, so I went to Vince and now I'm a future Hall Of Famer."

Jenni couldn't help but smile. "I bet WCW regret not using you," said Jenni.

Mark shrugs his shoulders. "I don't think it would matter, WCW was turning to shit while I was there anyway, so I wasn't surprised when it got cancel."

"I bet you take your backstage leader job seriously, "said Jenni.

"Hell yeah I do. I never intended to get that role, it just happened, maybe because I love this business so much, I don't want the younger talents going through those type of thing that I went thought. Plus I'm very honest, very helpful, but at the same time I can be pretty terrifying."

"It's good that you have integrity with that type of role you have. Lots of people would love to be in your shoes, and take advantage of it," said Jenni.

"It's very sad how true that is, but enough about me, what about you? How did you get into wrestling?" asked Mark.

I have always been a fan of wrestling, since I was a little girl; but after seeing Lita do those moves when I was little, it made me realize that I could do it too. So after graduating high school, I signed up for wrestling school, and here I am."

Jenni giggle at Mark pouting at her. "Don't get me wrong Mark, you were one of my favorite wrestler, you use to scare the shit out of me when I was little, but you're a guy. I'm a girl; Amy Dumas herself is a girl, and it's very rare to see a woman do those types of moves in an American mainstream wrestling."

"True, but I remember you telling me that you weren't too fond of joining the WWE at first," said Mark, now taking a bite of his third hot dog.

"I wasn't at first, since they hire model and Diva Search rejects."

"Hey!" Mark said, sounding offended at Jenni comment. "My fiancée was a diva search contestant," said Mark, giving her a look.

"Anyway, as I was saying," said Jenni ignoring the look that Mark was giving her. "I want to be a wrestler, not a pretty faced model or an object. I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but I'm here to be a wrestler not a diva."

"Well… technically you are a diva, since woman wrestlers in the WWE are considered divas, not a superstar or wrestlers," said Mark, giving Jenni a serious look.

Jenni playfully slaps Mark on the arm. "Smart ass," said Jenni, giggling.

"It's true," said Mark, laughing with Jenni.

**Note: Funny story, I Google what would you call a guy that work at a hot dog stand, sadly Google has failed me, since I didn't find anything, but then I realized, he would be called a server. Blonde moment indeed. Lol. I just start writing the next chapter, but the earliest it would be posted is this weekend, plus the next chapter will change this whole story, so stay tune.**

**Thanks and Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for Reviews **

"Whoa! Those hot dogs were fucking delicious," said Mark, drinking up the rest of his second beer, then set the empty bottle on the ground. He sits back on the bench, and pats his stomach, "I'm so full." Suddenly, a loud burp escapes from Mark's mouth, making Jenni giggle.

Mark covers his mouth in an embarrassment, making Jenni frown at him. "You're such a girl," she said.

Mark realizes that his hand was covering his mouth, and he quickly removes it. "I'm sorry," he said with laughter. "It's not polite to burp in front of a lady."

Jenni look up then frowns, "Mark there a time and a place for everything. We're not at a wedding, at the White House, or a funeral. We're at the city park, we're it's just you and me, bugs, trees, oxygen and nature. You can burp all you want, it won't bother me."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," She said.

Mark sighs, and cracks his neck. "Michelle doesn't like it when I act manly, watch sports, going hunting, she doesn't even like my motorcycle collection. She makes me dress up every time we meet her parents."

"Well, she isn't here right now is she? When you're around me Mark, just be yourself, but not when you're moody," said Jenni.

Mark laughs, "Thanks."

Jenni laughs along with him, and then pats him on the thigh. "Anytime," said Jenni.

Jenni leans back into her seat, looking at the dark sky. "Have you ever enjoyed looking at the sky at nighttime?" Jenni whispered, but loud enough for Mark to hear.

Mark looked up at the sky, and grin. "Agree, I have always enjoyed looking at the stars at night, but since then haven't had much time to do so."

Nature only being the sound heard, as they both silently look up at the stars.

Jenni lifts her head up, then suddenly frowns, as she remembers that Mark was going to tell her something, but she had throwing up, plus, she was really curious of what Mark was going to tell her. She sits up and turns to look at him. "Hey Mark."

Mark looks down at her.

"I remember you were going to tell me something, before I did what I did," said Jenni, blushing.

Mark had a blank face for a second, then laugh. "Oh, I was going to tell you that I decided to let Michelle have doves at the reception."

"Really?" Jenni asked, raising a bow. "For What?"

Mark sighs, "We been arguing about this for the past two weeks, and I'm tired of arguing about."

Jenni frowns, "Why would she want doves at her wedding? People won't give too shit about the doves, they just want to eat."

Mark shrugs his shoulders, "She wants this wedding to be very over the top, she wants our wedding to be talk of the world."

"I see," said Jenni. So are the rumors true that she wants a carriage to bring her to and from the wedding to the reception, hundred thousand dollars wedding dress and a reception dress?"

"Don't forget the paparazzi, and live band," said Mark.

"Well, what kind of live band does she want? Like an amateur band or someone famous?" asked Jenni.

"She wants Madonna to perform at our wedding."

"She wants who?" said Jenni, sound very disbelief. "The pop star?"

Mark nods his head.

"Wow!" said Jenni. "So… how that going?" asked Jenni.

Mark sighs, "I'm still working on it."

"So… is there anything in this wedding that is for you, that you want" asked Jenni.

Mark shook his head, "Since I been married twice, I just wanted a small wedding, just invite a couple of people. Its Michelle that that wants the over the top wedding, but having this wedding makes her happy, I'll let her have it."

"Mark, can I ask you a personally question?" asked Jenni.

"Sure," Said Mark.

"And you don't have to answer; well actually you can just tell me to mind my own damn business."

Mark laughed, "You can ask my anything you won't, and I'll answers."

"How did you and Michelle become a couple, you both seem to be complete opposite."

Mark tells Jenni that Michelle wasn't interested in being a wrestler; she just wanted publicity, just like the other diva search contestant, but he had suggested to her that if she trains with him, he'll make sure that she was the focus in the women division. Somewhere down the road, they started to have feelings for each other, and decided to divorce their spouse, after both divorces were final, they got engage.

"So you proposed to her?" She asked.

"Not really," said Mark. "She suggested that we get engage, since we wasn't attach to anyone."

"_Of course she would_," Jenni thought.

"Do you love her?" asked Jenni.

Mark thought about it, then her head. "I do," he said.

When Mark wasn't looking, Jenni frown. She could hear doubtlessness in his voice, but decided not to comment. It's not like she was involved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews peeps. **

"So… Jenni, are you seeing anyone?" asked Mark.

"Nope," said Jenni.

"Why?" He asked.

Jenni just shrugs her shoulders, "I just don't date."

"Oh okay," said Mark, a frown appearing on his face. "So… you're never been in a relationship?"

"Of course I've been in a relationship," said Jenni her face suddenly turning into a frowns, "Why would you ask me a question like that?" asked Jenni, who wasn't looking too happy.

"Woah Jenni, I didn't mean it that way," said Mark, who was surprise at her action.

"Then how did you mean it?" asked Jenni, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just assume that if you don't date, you probably never had a boyfriend before."

Jenni suddenly jumps out her seat, looking at Mark furiously. "Listen here douchebag, I might not look like a Barbie, but that doesn't mean that I've never been in a relationship."

"Jenni, I didn't mean-."

"And for your information deadman, I have been in relationships before, well only one, but after dating that lying piece of shit, I promise myself to stay single forever." Jenni falls back on the bench, folding her arms, her body shaking violently.

Mark couldn't help but have a surprise expression on his face at Jenni reaction, since he believe that he didn't do or say anything wrong. But he could tell from her reaction, that something had happen in her past.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Jenni was now calm, she sighs, as she turns to look at Mark. "You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, I kind of overreacted a little, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it must have been pretty bad relationship experience," said Mark.

Jenni bites her lips, and nods her head, "It was," she whispered.

"So, what was so bad about the relationship?" asked Mark.

Jenni looks at her watch, then suddenly rose from her seat, "Woah! Look at the time, we should head back to the hotel, remember we have an early flight in the morning." She grabs her and Mark's trash, then made her way to a nearest trash can. After throwing their trash into the trash can, she turns around, only to jump back and scream, making Mark laugh.

"Mark, you scared the living shit out of me. Don't sneak behind me like that."

Mark laughs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, but I also don't appreciate you avoiding my question," said Mark, folding her arms.

"I don't like talking about my personal life," said Jenni.

"Too bad, I told you about Michelle."

"New flash Mark, You were the one that mention her first, I didn't."

"Well, you have to tell me something personal, it's only fair," said Mark, pouting.

Jenni couldn't help but giggle at Mark and fold her arms, "Okay! What would you like to know?"

**Note: Okay, I understand that a lot of Taker Chicks are not too happy to see The Undertaker having the same hairstyle as he did at WrestleMania on the Raw 1000 episode, I can honestly say that I was a little disappointed, since he had two months to grow his hair back, and could be in the style of his Big Evil days. But now I gotten used to it, it still not my favorite hairstyle of his, but he still looks very delicious, regardless of what kind of hairstyle he has now. Yum! What's your opinion and don't forget to review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, that I haven't updated for almost two months, but I just recently started school. I'll try to update a chapter every week.**

**DEADGIRL INC: I love Taker when he was big evil, I mean I love all his personas, but Big Evil is my most favorite, He so evil, dominating and a bully. Like, totally awe….SOME!**

They walk on the sidewalk of the dark silent park. Mark had his hands in his pockets, as Jenni's arms were cross.

"So…?" said Mark, who been waiting for Jenni to began her story.

Jenni lets out an annoyance sigh, "Mark, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's really personal, and very painful to talk about."

"It can't be that bad," said Mark, who suddenly let out a loud burp.

Jenni frowns at him, smile, and shakes her head at him, "You'll be very surprise."

Mark stops walking, and cross his arms, "Try me!"

Jenni turns to look at him, shakes her head and continues walking.

Mark catches up to her; carefully grabs her arm, and turns her around. "I know that you're a strong woman and all, but I'm sure deep down inside, you might be still hurting from what had happen in your past. Maybe if you talk about it, you might feel better afterwards."

"Really?" said a grinning Jenni, who had her hands on her hips.

"Yup!" he answered.

"So…. What happens if I do tell you about my past and I do not feel better afterwards?" asked Jenni.

"Well…. I'll own you," said Mark.

Jenni bites her lip, thinks for a second, and shakes her head. "A very good offer I must say, but I'll pass." With that, she continues walking.

"Ah, come on Jenni," said Mark running after her.

Jenni stops walking and turns around, "You know for WWE Superstar that's known for a lot of thing, and one of them being you hate it when people butt into your personal life. You are a very nosey person."

Mark looks down and laughs at her comment, "Okay, you got me there, but you twenty-two don't girl your age date and goes to parties"

"Well Mark, I'm not like other girls; Alright! Fine! I'll tell you why I don't date," said Jenni with annoyance in her voice.

"But first you have to do this swear on your life thing, I do with my friends, so raise your hand," Jenni demand.

Mark frowns, as he slowly lifts his hand up.

"Okay, now repeat after me, I."

"I," said Mark.

"Jenni McGee."

"Jenni McGee."

"You're supposed to say your own name Mark," said Jenni.

"Oops my bad, I Mark Calaway."

"You have to say your full name."

"You didn't say your own name," said Mark.

"I did say my full name. I don't have a middle name Mark."

"Oh! I Mark William Calaway."

"Promise and swear."

"Promise and swear."

"That the information that I am about to be told."

"That the information that I am about to be told."

"I will take it to the grave, won't talk about it unless I'm talking with the person that told me, and won't use it as a weapon against that person."

Mark took a breath and repeat after her.

Jenni sticks out her pinky, "Now you have to pinky promise."

Mark drops his arm and shakes his head, "I am not doing that."

"You have to if you want to know my personal business, Mark," Jenni said, grinning at him.

Mark sighs, and curves his pinky with Jenni's.

"Next, you have to kiss your knuckles, and then spit on the ground."

"No way," said Mark.

"Come on," said Jenni. "I have to do it with you."

They both kiss their knuckles, and then spit on the ground.

Jenni removes her pinky from Mark's and sighs, "Well since you did all that, I guess I can now answer your question," she said in a low whisper.

"Jen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Mark. He found it odd that Jenni's cheerful attitude turn into depression and sadness.

Jenni shakes her head, "It's fine Mark, maybe if I do talk about it I might feel better afterwards, I never find out unless I'll try. Besides for some odd reason, I trust you, which is very rare for me."

"Okay," said Mark.

"I need to sit down," Jenni whispered, she walks to the nearest bench.

Mark follows behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenni take a seat on the bench, slides her feet's out her shoes, and cross-legged her legs. She rests her hands on her thigh, waiting for Mark to take a seat.

When he sits next to her, Jenni folds her arms, throws her head back, and shits her eyes. A few seconds later, she lifts her head back up, and open her eyes, not bother by her hair covering her face, looking straight across.

"There's not a lot to say, Mark. I have ton of reasons why I don't do relationship, but the main reason is that I don't trust men at all. All through my life, every time I give my heart or my trust to a man, it always back fires in my face. Plus, I never had a positive male role model in my life; well I did but let just say that didn't last too long.

"What do you mean?" asked Mark.

Jenni removes her hair from her face, and tuck it behind her ear. "My father. On the day that I was born, I was always a daddy girl. I completely adore my dad, and I was his little angel. Don't get me wrong, my mom was a good mom at that time and loved her dearly, but my heart belonged to daddy. Every time we got the chance to spend time together we did. He took me fishing, camping, baseball games. He taught me how to play basketball soccer, golf, football, bowling, poker, but he had also taken me shopping and would play with my dollies with me."

"What happened?" asked Mark.

Jenni started rubbing her arms, looking at her legs. "Honestly, I don't know, and I had yet to understand, there so many questions that need to be answered. I was eleven at that time, my alarm had awakened me, because Dad had promise me that he was going to take me to Six Flags. I remember, I got out my bed, took a shower, and got ready. When I was finished, I remembered skipping down the stairs with excitement full within me. I went into the kitchen, and my mom was sitting at the table, taking shot after shot of daddy's Jack Daniels bottle. I asked her what was wrong because she rarely drinks, and I'd asked her where was dad."

Jenni went silent for a moment then continue, "She told me that dad packed all his things and moved to Europe with his mistress." Jenni bites her lips, and shake her head. "Since then I had never heard from him again." She then lets out a bitter laugh, "The last time I saw him, was the night before he left. He had tucked me into bed, kissed me on my forehead, told me goodnight and that he loved me. After, my father left, my mom became very depress, I mean to the extreme. She stop going to work, and stay in her room for a whole month. I had to take care of myself; I had to clean the house, cook, do the laundry, and pay the bills. She never came out that room. When I would bring food to her, she would never eat it. She would just lie there, and stare at the wall."

"Did you cry when you found out that your father had left?" asked Mark.

"No, I didn't. Anyway, one day my mom sister was able to get her out the house, and they went clubbing that night. When she came home that night, she was a married woman again. She met James at the bar, and not even knowing each other for an hour, they went to the nearest chapel and got married. The next day, he moved in with us. I never liked him from the beginning because he was such an asshole, cocky and was so rude. He was very disrespectful towards me, always threaten me that he was going to convince my mom to send me to boarding school, make fun of me for not having a father, like really rude comments."

"Did you tell your mom?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, I did, but she didn't believe me. He was also one lazy fuck, he didn't have a job, and he would just drink beer all day and watch TV. Not even four months into the marriage, he started becoming very verbal abusive toward her, not soon later it became physical. He would beat my mom so bad all the times, that I just had to call the cops on him. But when the cops would arrive, she would make up lies that I was just playing on the phone, or that they was just playing around. Sadly, my mother didn't have the sense to leave him, but she did at least think of my wellbeing, so she made me move in with her sister."

Jenni bites her lip, and looks down. Mark was about to ask her if she was alright, until Jenni lift her head.

"It's been ten years since this happened, but for some odd reason it seems like it just happened yesterday. I arrived at my aunt's house after school, and I was in such a good mood that day, because I had gotten my report that day, and I've made straight A's, I couldn't wait to show it off to my aunt. As I was walking to her house, I saw a police car in her driveway, and immediately I know that something was wrong I started sweating."

_(Flashback)_

_Jenni opens the front door, and enters the house. "Aunt Alissa," She shouts as she close the front door. "Guess what I made on my report card," she walks over to the hallway closet, throws her book bag in it and shuts the door, then makes her way to the kitchen. "By the way, why is there a cop car in front of your…" Jenni suddenly stops walking when she enters the kitchen, frowning at the sight that was in front of her. Her aunt Alissa was sitting at the dining table, and from the looks of it she had been crying. There was also a male and female officer seating at the table._

"_What are they doing here and why do you look like you have been crying?" Jenni asked curiously, but with worry._

_Her aunt Alissa suddenly got up from her seat, walk over to Jenni and grab her hand._

_Jenni frown, as her aunt's hands were extremely cold._

"_They need to talk to you," her aunt whispered, pulling Jenni towards the table._

_Jenni takes a seat in front of the officers', and raise a brow. "Um… okay, what's going on? Because I haven't done anything wrong, I haven't taken anything that wasn't mine. I haven't-."_

"_Bumblebee," Alissa cuts Jenni off. "It's about your mom," she whispered._

_Jenni suddenly turns her attention to the officers'. "Is my mom alright? She hasn't done anything stupid with her dipshit husband has she?" asked Jenni._

"_We got a call from a neighbor that had a noise compliant that was coming from your mother's house. When we arrive at the property, the front door as wide open, after we were grant permission to search the house, we found your mom laying on the living floor, not breathing."_

_(End of Flashback)_


	17. Chapter 17

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, THIS WILL BE A YEAR WHERE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE. Hope you like and thanks for the reviews (: **

"When I had to go to the morgue to identify her body. I could hardly recognize her face at all, it was so bloody and bruise all over, he really took all his hatred and frustration out on her face, I really couldn't tell that it was her, until I looked down at her feet, and saw her butterfly tattoo on her left ankle, that when I knew that it was her." Jenni sighs, looks down on the ground, not saying another word.

Mark found Jenni's attitude very odd, since he was expecting her to cry or show some type of emotions while she was telling her past. Instead, her expression and voice were emotionless. He had the urge to ask her about it, but decided not to. "Whatever happened to your step-dad?" He asked.

Jenni let out a laugh and sigh, "What happened to that asshole, you ask? Well, for the past three days they went searching for him. Finally, they saw his car park at a gas station; they look through the gas station and also around the area. They then decided to check the gas station restroom, and in there was my step-dad hanging from a rope in one of the bathroom stalls," Jenni lets out a little laugh, "I guess he was too much of a pussy to deal with the consequences of his actions."

Mark decides to change the subject, "You mention about being in a relationship before?"

"Yup, for three years. Too bad he was a lying piss of shit."

"What do you mean?" asked The Phenom.

"Me and Zake were friends, since kindergarten, we have always been very close friends, he was there for me when all that shit happened with my parents, my stepdad and then some. Suddenly, in our freshmen year, he confessed that he was in love with me, he's been in love with me since kindergarten."

"Did you turn him down?"

"Yup, I sure did. I had some love for Zake, but I wasn't in love with him. Plus, at that time I didn't do relationship and even thought Zake was still my best friend; I still had a huge hatred for men. But he would constantly bring me flowers, candy, and cards to me at school every day. So since he went through all that trouble, I decided to give a relationship with him a try, and surprising we dated all through high school."

"What happened?" asked Mark.

"Well…. Toward the end of our second's semester of our senior year, there were rumors going around that he was cheating on me with tons of girls, but there was also a rumor that he was going to propose to me at graduation. For some odd reason that rumor made me feel ecstatic, even though I was never a fan of marriage at that time.

_[Flashback]_

_Jenni grabs a dress from her closet, place it in front of her, and strutting in front of the mirror. She suddenly starts jumping in the air, "I am so happy that today is graduation day, no longer do we have to enter the building of hell that we call high school. Uh, I can't wait!" said Jenni, quickly putting the dress on._

"_You look very beautiful in your dress," said Jenni's best friend Jessica._

_Jenni turns to look at her, "Thanks, so do you doll," said Jenni. She walks over to Jessica and rubs her pregnant belly and gives it a kiss._

"_I look and feel a whale," said Jessica._

_Jenni turns to her mirror to put her earring on, "No you don't babe, you look marvelous in your dress my darling. So… have you found out what you're having yet?"_

_Jessica looks down and bites her lip, "You know there's rumor going around about Zake proposing to you tonight."_

"_Yeah, I heard," said Jenni, who was now fixing her hair._

_Jessica rubs her belly, then frowns, "What would you say if he does?"_

_Jenni turns to look at Jessica, then shrug her shoulders. "I really don't know, I can only answer that question when I'm in the situation, you know. Even though, I'm not really the marriage type, it kind of making me a little anxious, you know."_

"_OH JENNI AND JESSICA! COME ON, BEFORE WE GET THERE LATE!" screamed Jenni's Aunt Alissa screamed from downstairs._

_Jenni grabs Jessica jacket and it hands it to her, "Let head downstairs, before she has a cow, I'm sure she wants to take picture before we leave," said Jenni who puts on her jacket._

"_GIRLS!" Alissa screamed from downstairs._

_Both girl start giggling, as they made their ways downstairs._

_[End of Flashback]_


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to thank everyone for following and reviewing this story, I will try to update more as much as I can. Since I already did the outline of the next chapter, I might be able to upload it, before this week is over. Thanks a lot. :) BTW, forgiving me if my grammar is all over the place, I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times. Once again, thanks!**

_[Flashback]_

_After finding her graduation cape on the floor, after throwing it in the air, she'd decided to go looking for Zake._

_While on her journey, she hug and took a couple of pictures with her former classmates, then went back searching for Zake._

_She finally spot him talking to some of his friends, she rushingly makes her way toward him._

_Zake suddenly turns around in her way, Jenni jump into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and gives him a kiss on the lips. Zake wraps his arms around her._

"_Babe, we did it. We actually finished High School together. No longer do we have to wake up early in the morning, or have to worry about homework and studying anymore. We can finally start our life together as adults"_

"_Yeah babe, but there still one more thing I most do, before we take that step," said Zake._

_Jenni pulls away from Zake, but she was still in his arms, giving him a questionable look. "Like what?" She asked._

"_This." Zake pulls away from Jenni and gets down on one knee, gaining attention from their former classmates._

_Zake took Jenni's hands into his, rubbing the back of it. "You have given me a chance to show you what real love is all about. We've been together for four years with no breaks or drama. Every single second I'm with you, I fall more in love with you."_

_Jenni bites her lips, as her hands begin to sweat._

_Their former classmate started gathering around them._

_Tears start to fall from Zake eyes, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and have tons of babies." He whispered._

_The hand of Jenni's that Zake was holding was beginning to shake._

_Zake pulls a small box from his pocket and opens it, "Would you give me the honor to be your husband, by being my wife. Jenni Maureen McGee, will you marry me?"_

_Jenni burst into tears and nods her head._

_Zake gets up from the floor, and crushes Jenni into a bear hug, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. He then moves away from her, placing the ring on her finger._

_Their fellow classmate surround around them, clapping and congregating them on engagement._

"_Have you told her, Zake." Said a voice in the crowd._

_Everyone suddenly stopped clapping, turning their attention to where the voice was coming from._

_Jenni frowns and turns around to where the voice was coming from. "Jessica?" Jenni asked, express of confusions in her voice._

_Jessica walks out from the crowd, moving close to Jenni and Zake, looking none too happy._

_Jenni looks at Zake to Jessica, wondering what was going on. She notices that Zake was getting nervous. "What's going on?"_

_Jessica annoy Jenni question, furiously looking at Zake. "You haven't told her, haven't you?"_

_Jenni's frown grew even bigger," He hasn't told me what?" Jenni asked, turning to Zake._

_Zake shakes his head, "It's nothing, baby."_

"_It's nothing! Really?" said a furious Jessica. "It wasn't nothing when you been having sex with me for the past two years."_

_Everyone in the build gasp at Jessica's confession._

"_What?" Jenni whispered, then turn to look at Zake. "What is she talking about?"_

"_It's nothing, it never happened, you know how crazy she is," said Zake._

"_I'm crazy!" Jessica shouted. "I'm crazy, Zake? You're going to stand there and lie, in front of all these people and to her." Jessica said, pointing at Jenni, then turn to look at her. "Jen, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Zake is the father of my baby."_

_Jenni's jaw hit the floor at Jessica's confession, she turn to look at Zake, moving a couple of steps away from him. "Is what she saying is true," She asked in a whisper._

"_No!" said Zake. "That baby could be anybodies, you know how easy Jessica is."_

"_Even possibly yours?" asked Jenni._

_Zake sighs and looks down._

"_Oh my god," Tears start to escape from Jenni's eyes. "You been cheating on me, haven't you Zake?"_

_Zake looks down, and nods his head, wrapping his eyes with the back of his hand._

_Jenni covers her mouth with her hand, as she felt that she was about to go to a full rage cry, though tons of tears falling down her face._

_Jessica sighs, as she place a hand on her belly, "I'm so sorry, Jenni. I didn't want you to find out about this this way, I kept telling Zake to tell you. I was always jealous of you both relationship, that I just wanted to know what it could be like. I just want to know what it was like to be loved."_

_Jenni slowly removes her hand from her mouth, then slowly turn to Jessica direction, giving her demonic look, causing Jessica to take a step back, since it was frightening her. _

_Jenni takes a couple of steps toward her. "You were my best friend, my only best friend, and you do this to me because I had a relationship, and you didn't. There are tons of boys, men in this world, and you decided to ruin my happiness. You're a bitch, I wish nothing but healthiness on your baby, but I truly pray that Karma kick your ass."_

_Everyone started clapping._

"_And you…" Jenni walks over to Zake, whom on the other had tears escaping from his eyes. "I gave my heart to you against my will, and then you do this to me." Suddenly, Jenni's blood started to boil and she saw red. She suddenly knee Zake in his private area._

_Zake falls down to his knee, holding his privates._

"_You can take your piece of shit ring, it's over," She throws the ring next to Zake, then turns and runs out the building, annoying the calls behind her._

_She ran into the parking lot, continuing to run, she wasn't sure where she was going, but she wanted to be far away from there._

_She suddenly stop when she feels excruciating pain in her abdomen that made her fall to her knees. She suddenly feels a warm liquid dripping down her leg, she was going to check what it was, but the pain increases, causing her to fall flat on her back._

_The pain was so unbearable she couldn't scream for help. She cry silently, hoping that someone would find her._

_Suddenly, darkness consumes her, as the pain became too much to bear._

_[End of Flashback]_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks MissBrianna, DallasMarieJensen, Princessnia and phhsdj for the reviews, and everyone else that recently following this story**

"My aunt, her boyfriend and some of my friends found me lying in the middle of the parking lot, unconscious, extremely soak from head to toe, and lot of blood falling down my legs.

When I woke up in the hospital, at that time all I could remember was running out the building, so I didn't understand why I was lying in a hospital bed with an I.V. in my arm.

When my aunt realize that I was awake, she rush to my side and gave me the strongest hug I ever had, that I couldn't breathe. She suddenly burst into tears, gave me a kiss on the head, and then whispered into my ear that she almost lost me. I was going to ask her what she meant, but the doctor entered my room.

She was checking to see if everything was alright, then suddenly she told my aunt and her boyfriend that they had to leave the room for a minute because she needed to tell me something in private. When they left the room, and I look over to the doctor, I knew that something had gone wrong."

_[Flashback]_

_The doctors grab a chair nearby and drag it toward Jenni's bed, taking a seat on it._

"_I'll bet you're wondering why you are here." asked the doctor._

_Jenni nods her head slowly._

"_Your aunt and her boyfriend brought you here to the hospital, because you were unconscious and bleeding very heavily. You lost a lot of blood, and need immediately emergency blood transfusion surgery. After doing some tests to find out why you were bleeding so badly, it turns out that you were having a miscarriage."_

_[End of Flashback]_

Note: So the next chapter will be the ending of Mark and Jenni trip at the park. After that chapter, I'm sure that I will be on writer block, so if anyone have any ideas that they don't mind sharing, send me a pm, and I will give you full credit. I will be on vacation for the next four days, and I'm planning on writing as much chapter as possible, because I really want to finish this story.

Thanks! Btw, sorry for the short chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**After the last chapter being so short, here a longer update. Thanks for the review. :)**

Jenni pulls her legs close to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"I would never wanted to have a kid at that age, I mean I was only seventeen at the time, and there were so many things that I wanted to do and achieve before I became a mom."

Jenni places a hand over her stomach.

"But to find out that there was a human being inside of me that was a part of me, a baby that I was supposed to mother and love. To have that taken from me; scars me to this very day."

"Did Zake know that about the pregnancy?" asked Mark.

Jenni nods her head slowly, "I know for sure that Zake heard about it."

"What makes you say that?" asked Mark.

"I've lived in a small town; everybody knows your business the seconds it happens."

"Have you heard from Zake since then?" asked Mark.

Jenni shakes her head, "The last time I saw him in the flesh was graduation, I never seen or heard from him since. Jessica gave birth to a baby boy that they named Williams, and four weeks after graduation they got married."

Mark frown, "How were you able to survive through this?"

Jenni sighs, "Well… after I left the hospital, I stayed in my room for three whole months, and never came out. My aunt had to take care of me like I was some old person that loss of their ability of independence, and she had to force feed me a couple of times. Then one day I decided to watch TV, it happened to Monday, and Raw was on. I snap out of my deep depression, and decided that I wasn't going to let some asshole who broke my heart and ruin one of my closes friendship, stop me from achieving my dreams, and plus after losing my baby, I realize that lift is short. So the very next day, I enroll into a wrestling school and here I am today."

Mark couldn't help but smile, "She such a strong woman," he thought.

Jenni leans back on the bench then set her feet down and fold her arms. "So there the answers to your question Mark, I don't do relationships because… all the man in my life that I gave my trust and heart to beside my stepdad of course even though he does play a part of the reason why I am like this, do me wrong in the end."

"Maybe you should see a therapist," Mark suggested.

Jenni lets out a giggle, then shake her head, "You know that what my aunt suggested. Naw… I think I'm good," said Jenni.

She jumps off the bench, and starts skipping down the sidewalk.

Mark gets up and follows her.

"I'm serious," he said.

Jenni stop skipping then turns around to Mark. "Well… I just don't find it necessary to do."

"Why not? It might help you a little bit if you talk to a professional."

"Really Mark? And what, pour my heart out to some stranger?"

"You did it with me." said Mark.

Jenni grinned, "That different, beside I don't want to sit down and pour my feeling to some person with a degree, then have he or she tell me that all men are not like my dad, my douchebag stepdad or Zake, and that I need to open my heart so I can find my soul mate. Screw that!" Jenni said, aggressively.

"Well… what they would be saying is true, not all men are like the men from your past."

Jenni places her hands on her hips, moves her head to the side and raise a brow. "Really?" She asked.

"Yea." Said Mark.

Jenni slowly makes her way to where Mark was standing, her hands still on her hip, closing the gap that was between them.

"May I ask you another personal question Mark?"

Mark places his hands in his front pocket, "Sure."

"When you and Michelle first started having an inmate relationship, were you both still married?" Jenni asked, folding her arms.

Mark coughs and looks down at the ground.

Jenni takes a step back away from Mark, "My point exactly."

"Jenni I…."

"No Mark," Jenni said, cutting him off. "You don't have to example yourself to me, I'm not going to judge, it really none of my business, but my point has been proven, it's not all men, but it is majority of them that are liars, cheaters, and cunt faces, so what the point in doing a relationships if all I do is catch dogs with fleas. Maybe my past is a sign, maybe I'm not meant to have happy relationship, or married."

"Do you want to have kids in the future?" asked Mark.

"Of course I do," Jenni said softly. "I would have loved to mother the baby I lost." She whispered.

"Well… you need a man in order to have children." said Mark.

"Not necessary," said Jenni, shaking her head. "Of course I need a man sperm to have a child in any shape or form, but I could also just got to a sperm bank or just adopt."

Mark was about to speak, until Jenni's cell went off.

Jenni grabs her phone out of her purse, and answers it. "Hello? Hey, Mickie! Yes, I am very aware of what time it is right now. Yes, I do know that we have a flight in four hours. Listen here, I don't need someone telling me when I need to go to bed. Mickie, why didn't you just say that? Alright, I'm on my way. Bye."

Jenni puts her phone away and look up at Mark. "We need to head back. Mickie had a nightmare, and she can't go back to sleep if I'm not there."

"Yeah, we need to head back, I bet Michelle is piss as hell that I'm out here at this time of night, but surprisingly she hasn't blown up my phone."

"I'm surprised too," Jenni said, jokingly.

Mark put his heads on his hips, giving Jenni a look.

"Oh, come on. I was only kidding. Come on, give me a smile." Said Jenni, as she began poking Mark in the stomach. "Come on, give me a smile."

A smile suddenly appears on Mark's face.

"There you go,' said Jenni.

Jenni suddenly sighs in annoyance as her phone rings again, not bothering to check to see who was calling her. "Yes Mickie? I'm on my way doll. Okay. Bye." Jenni hangs up the phone then puts it away.

"Let's head back before this girl get a heart attack." Said Jenni.

"Alright." Said Mark.

They walk side by side, as they made their way back to the hotel.


End file.
